May it Be
by mdemanatee
Summary: HPLOTR crossover with HermioneLegolas as the main focus. I love this pairing and there arn't enough. R&R!
1. Love will Last

A/N: Hey!! This is my first Legolas/Hermione pairing. I love the two together and there is a serious lack of the pairing so I decided I would write one. I hope you all enjoy it. It might now be accurate because I am in the process of reading the books and have only seen the movies. Since I'm just getting to Rivendell in the first book I have no clue about how to speak elvish. If you know and can help me out please e-mail me at mdemanatee@yahoo.com or mdemanatee@hotmail.com. I would really appreciate the help!!! Now that that is said.on with the story!!  
  
Hermione sat on her bed sighing. She was at her grandfather's house in Rivendell her mother's native land. Her mother, Arwen, had given up her immortality to be with her father, Aragorn. Hermione though was an elf. She had attended Hogwarts to learn magic as her grandfather thought it would be a great experience. She loved it there with her best friends Ron and Harry but she missed her life here more than she thought she would and was glad to be back for the summer. She hadn't visited Rona and Harry this summer as it was her seventeenth birthday her coming of age as an elf.  
  
"Hermione, your parents are here," her grandfather announced coming into her room. Hermione smiled and ran out of her room jumping into her father's arms.  
  
"You sure have grown up little one," Aragorn said with sadness in his eyes.  
  
"I'll always be your little girl ada," Hermione said. (That is dad in elvish right?? I need help bad!!)  
  
"I know it's just hard to see you grow up," Aragorn said. Hermione smiled at him gave him a peck on the cheek and then moved over to her mother Arwen.  
  
"Look how you've grown darling," Arwen said smiling proudly at her only daughter. Hermione hugged her mother and then moved back and stood in front of her parents.  
  
"Who else is here," Aragorn asked.  
  
"You're the first to arrive," Hermione told him.  
  
"Am I late," a voice from the door asked. Hermione looked up to see a blonde haired elf standing in the doorway smiling. Hermione ran up to him and he picked her up in his arms swinging her around before setting her safely on the floor.  
  
"I've missed you Legolas," Hermione whispered into his chest.  
  
"I've missed you too my Hermione," he told her before kissing her on the forehead. It was then he saw Aragorn and Arwen. Legolas and Aragorn embraced each other like old friends and indeed they were. Hermione had always loved hearing the story of the adventure they had had destroying the ring of power. It had happened not long before she was born but it always fascinated her.  
  
"Hermione why don't you go have some fun on your last day before going back to Hogwarts. Your father and I have some business with your grandfather," Arwen told her.  
  
Hermione nodded and went back to her room grabbing a book off the shelf and sat down to read. Before long she felt someone sit down beside her shutting the book on her. She looked up and saw Legolas sitting there before he caught her lips in his own. They sat there caught up in the passion for what seemed like forever before they pulled away both needing a breath. "I've missed that too," Legolas said smiling. Hermione smiled back at him lighting up her face.  
  
"Do you have to go away tomorrow?" he asked sadness filling his blue orbs. Hermione looked down before standing up and moving over to her balcony.  
  
"I must, my friends there would worry if I didn't. It will only be for a year. That's nothing compared to forever Legolas. I will miss you, you know that. It gets harder every year. Last year they started to notice how depressed I was getting. Legolas, I," Hermione stopped what she was saying when Legolas's arms snaked around her small waist. She leaned back setting her head on his chest.  
  
"Don't worry about that now love. I'm sorry I brought it up," Legolas whispered lovingly in her ear. Hermione quickly turned around looking straight in his eyes before attacking his mouth with her own. Legolas groaned pulling her closer to him and Hermione smiled against his mouth. She pulled away before the passion went too far however.  
  
"I love you Legolas. Do they know you're in here with me," Hermione asked him.  
  
"I love you too. Yes, they know I'm in here. They trust us. They know we need to be together before you leave. I haven't seen you all summer and now you're leaving again. I'll be glad when this is over." Legolas sat down on the floor resting his back on the back of the bed.  
  
Hermione went and sat in-between his legs resting her back on him letting his arms snake around her waist again. "I will too Legolas," she told him. Legolas took some of her silky long brown hair and stuck it behind her ears.  
  
"How do you hide your ears? How do you hide your elvish appearance," he asked her.  
  
"Gandalf puts a spell on me that changes my looks. I can't do it when out of school so I have him do it for me," Hermione told him.  
  
"It's a shame to cover such beauty," he whispered in her ear. A sadness had passed over them both. It should be a happy time as Hermione was finally of age with the elves but the fact that she would be leaving soon set a dark shadow over them. They talked and snuggled with each other the rest of the day until finally it was time to sleep. Legolas went of to a room that was set up for him after kissing Hermione goodnight and she climbed into her own bed waiting for the rays of the morn. It was the birds that first woke Hermione from her sleep and she smiled at the beauty of the morning. She hoped it would stay like this. She hated leaving Legolas but she had a picture of him and her at least she had taken with a wizard camera and was at least excited to be seeing her friends again.  
  
A few minutes later a knock was heard at her door and her maid came in. "Princess, what are you still doing in bed. You should be ready by now," the maid said sounding panicked.  
  
"Calm down, I'll be down in a minute," Hermione said pulling on a pair of jeans and a green tank top. Very uncomfortable compared to her gowns in her mind but they would have to do.  
  
When Hermione arrived downstairs everyone was already there to say goodbye and Gandalf was there ready to transport her to the train station.  
  
Hermione felt tears start to form. This was the part she dreaded. She said goodbye to everyone and then reached Legolas. He gave her a reassuring smile before pulling her into his strong embrace and kissing her cheek. "I love you Hermione," he reassured her.  
  
"I love you too," Hermione said. She then turned to Gandalf and before she knew it she was running toward platform 9 ¾ with her luggage on a trolley.  
  
"Hermione," she heard a shout and looked over to see Harry and Ron running toward her. She hugged them happily but it wasn't the same as hugging Legolas this was a hug between friends. It was then that realization hit her that she had no clue when she would see him again.  
  
"We were worried you didn't reply to any of our owls," Ron told her and worry was evident in his voice.  
  
Hermione laughed it off. "I was on holiday with my family. It was my coming of age as they put it and they took me on vacation come to think of it they never told me where and I didn't ask. Don't worry I didn't reply to your owls because I didn't even get them. I didn't get any mail wizarding or muggle. My parents were a little obsessed if you think about it." Harry and Ron accepted the story though they were a little shocked that Hermione didn't know something and didn't care she didn't.  
  
"We better go find a spot on the train before all the good ones are taken," Harry said breaking the silence that had engulfed the trio. Hermione nodded her head and they went off toward their usual compartment.  
  
When on the train Harry and Ron became involved in a heated discussion about Quidditch. Hermione shut rolled her eyes and pulled out a book. Every now and then she would feel her ears. They were still pointed to her and any other elf it was just the rest that couldn't tell. Gandalf had discovered this spell this summer before everyone had been blind to what she really looked like. Of course it would stay that way she didn't expect any of her classmates to be elves.  
  
Harry and Ron noticed her feeling her ears at one point and gave her a weird look. "Are you okay Mione," Ron asked.  
  
"Oh yeah just thought I felt a scab on there but there isn't one that's good," Hermione smiled. That was close she thought and made a mental note to be more careful.  
  
They had been on the train for an hour and Hermione was already wishing with all her heart she was back in Rivendell. She missed her parents, her grandfather, and most of all Legolas. She sighed and then grimaced when she looked up to see Draco Malfoy entering the compartment.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy," Ron asked. He wasn't looking at them however but at Hermione.  
  
"I was told by Dumbledore to come and fetch the mudblood, for the head students meeting," Draco sneered as if he was in torture to have to be in the same room with those he considered lower beings.  
  
"Well you could be a little more polite about it," Hermione said glaring at him. He just smirked back.  
  
"Malfoys don't have to show respect to mudbloods," Draco said. With this Harry and Ron jumped up from their seats.  
  
"If you say that one more time," they threatened. Draco just laughed at them walking out of the compartment. Hermione regretfully followed him.  
  
"It seems we have a bit of a problem Granger," Draco told her.  
  
"And what would that be," Hermione asked him. She was glaring daggers at him though he pretended not to notice.  
  
"Well, for one Dumbledore has elected us both heads and for two he is starting a class of defense and had one of his friends recommend as person to teach. We won't even know who it is until we get to the castle. I personally think my father would have been a perfect choice," Draco went on.  
  
"Would you like some cheese with that whine," Hermione asked before slipping into the heads compartment smirking at him. Draco infuriated that he had gotten the better of her stormed in after.  
  
"Ah yes, my two head students," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. He ignored the fact that they were giving each other death glares and would both be dead if looks could kill.  
  
"Ah yes well then, you will both have your own rooms this year. Hermione will be staying in the tower facing the forbidden forest. Draco you will be facing the Quidditch pitch. Also, as you know we will be having a physical defense class. The person I have hired is skilled in both sword and bow though I don't think he knows what he is getting into," Dumbledore said.  
  
"And you think that's funny. One of us could be killed," Draco shouted.  
  
"Ah Mr. Malfoy I'd appreciate you to clam yourself. I just meant that he has no clue how the students behave around here."  
  
"Professor will we be meeting with him before the feast," Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, during the sorting. I hope you two won't mind missing it your last year," Dumbledore asked.  
  
"We'll be fine," Hermione reassured, for in fact she was not fond at all of the sorting.  
  
"Yes of course, well then I'll let you get back to your compartments," Dumbledore said. Hermione got up and thanked him though Draco just stormed out. Hermione gave an apologetic glance for her partner but Dumbledore just waved it off as if to say it was not her fault. Hermione nodded and went off to join Harry and Ron again.  
  
"You're going to miss the sorting," Harry cried. They had been looking forward to the last sorting together.  
  
"Yes I will Harry but it's not a big deal I have to meet this new teacher help introduce him to Hogwarts. Please, this is not my fault calm down," Hermione told him. Harry and Ron just nodded.  
  
"As long as you promise to play chess with us," Ron argued.  
  
"You drive a hard bargain but agreed," Hermione said. Ron and Harry smiled as she got off the train and took the first coach with Draco and headed off to the castle to meet the new teacher.  
  
A/N: So.what did you think of the first chapter?? Like I said I need help with the the elf language so if you can help please e-mail me at mdemanatee@hotmail.com or mdemanatee@yahoo.com. Thanks. 


	2. A Light in the Dark

A/N: Chapter two excited?? I got a review that said in a nice way almost the pairing stunk. I happen to like it I'm sorry. Also the age thing is really not a problem as they are immortal unless I'm being naïve here. I hope that all that read this keep an open mind as I am hard enough on myself as it is. I hope you enjoy the story. I love reviews and don't mind constructive criticism but I would appreciate not getting any reviews saying that what I like is junk. I would highly appreciate it. Thank you all for everything and again if you can help me with elvish please e-mail me at mdemanatee@hotmail.com or mdemanatee@yahoo.com.  
  
Hermione met Dumbledore in the castle and he led them to a room in the main hall they had never seen before. When Hermione saw who was inside she gasped and ran up to him smiling.  
  
"Ada," she cried. Aragorn hugged her back and kissed her forehead.  
  
"How have you been," Aragorn asked.  
  
"Ada, you just saw me this morning," Hermione laughed though she was glad to see him. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to see him for a long time.  
  
"I know I know, your mother says hello," Aragorn told her.  
  
"I take it you know the new teacher then," Draco asked. He still had that smug sound in his voice.  
  
Hermione turned around for the first time remembering that he was in the room.  
  
"Draco, this is my father," Hermione said beaming though she hated Draco.  
  
Draco just smirked. "I thought you were a muggle," he asked. Hermione glared at him and slapped his face.  
  
"My father is the king of Gondor it would do you well not to speak as such." Hermione said enraged at his nerve.  
  
"Calm down little one, I am not worried." Aragorn looked down at his daughter.  
  
"I'm sorry Ada it's just that," Hermione trailed off. Aragorn silenced her.  
  
"I have brought a surprise for you," he told her mischief in his eyes. Hermione gave him a look as if trying to tell if this would be good or not.  
  
"Did you bring my crown or gowns or," Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Well I brought those too just incase. You are very lucky to be princess of Gondor and Rivendell," Aragorn told her shaking his head. "I'm glad you have not let it get to your head."  
  
"How could I with all the training grandfather had me doing," Hermione sighed tired just thinking of what her grandfather had had her do in the summers before. "I'm still not that handy with a bow though," Hermione said embarrassed.  
  
"I think we can fix that," a voice said from the doorway. Hermione slowly turned around not wanting to believe her fine tuned ears. There he was though standing right in front of her.  
  
"I told you I would see you again," Hermione said her face lighting up.  
  
"Can someone take these charms off so that I can look at my daughter," Aragorn asked.  
  
Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, came forward and removed the charms that had been placed on her.  
  
Hermione ran into her lover's arms hugging him close. He picked her up and she laughed as he set her down again.  
  
"We will be having a ball after the welcoming feast if you wish to get ready," Dumbledore told her. "I believe I scared half the girls that they would not have a proper gown," he said laughing.  
  
Aragorn held out a green gown with gold embroidery and handed it to Hermione. He also held out her head piece that showed her status. She smiled thankfully and left the room to go and change in the room next door as she had been directed by Dumbledore.  
  
When Hermione came back Legolas was beaming. Her hair had braids and curls throughout it and some was left straight. Her headpiece rested on her forehead and hung down a little on the sides. Her pointed ears showed out from her hair. The gown showed off all her curves and she indeed looked like a princess.  
  
While she was gone Legolas had put on the headpiece labeling him as prince of Mirkwood. He took her arm.  
  
"Your father and the rest have already entered the hall. We will spend your last year here together." Hermione smiled in gratitude and he led her into the hall.  
  
When they entered many gasps could be hear throughout the place. Dumbledore stood up and announced them.  
  
"Princess Hermione of Gondor and Rivendell and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood," Dumbledore announced.  
  
Gasps filled the hall upon their arrival and many girls sent her glares though many Slytherins still looked at her as if they were much better. Hermione being humble as she was set her gaze on the floor pretending to be very interested in the tiles. Legolas looked over at her and noticed this action.  
  
"Do not be ashamed of who you are and do not listen to jealous criticism of others," Legolas reassured her in elvish so that no one else in the hall except for Aragorn could understand. Hermione looked up into his blue eyes letting him see the tears that glistened unshed there. He rubbed her cheeks and took her hand leading her up to the table to sit beside her father. Hermione shook her head and went and took her place at the Gryffindor table just waiting for the verbal attacks of questions.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were royalty Mione," Harry asked. It was lucky he was keeping a cool head because Ron sure wasn't.  
  
"How dare you, I thought you were our friend and you ditch us and come prancing in with a complete stranger. I knew you'd been drawing away from us lately but now you're a stuck up royal." Ron glared at her.  
  
Hermione felt the back of her eyes heat up and tried to blink away the tears threatening to form. Before she knew it they were falling down her face like the rain in the spring.  
  
Legolas seeing her pain from the head table made to stand up before Aragorn stopped him. "Wait, let her handle this," he told her. Legolas gave her one more glance before nodding and sitting down again.  
  
"I couldn't have told you I was royalty without telling you I was from another world, and then I would have to get into the fact I was an elf. I was forbidden to when I was allowed to come here you must understand that," Hermione's voice held a plea in it though it fell on deaf ears when it came to Ron as he was stubborn as an old mule.  
  
"Alright Mione I understand but who was that you came in with," Harry asked. Hermione looked up returning his gaze.  
  
"His name is Legolas he's a good friend of my fathers, and my love," Hermione added to herself but Harry heard it.  
  
"Hermione, don't you think he's a little old for you," Harry asked.  
  
"No, he may be older but elves can only die from a wound and heartbreak. Age means nothing to me. My mother gave up her immortality to be with the man she loved why should I worry about age when he holds only the knowledge the age brings," Hermione asked. "Our idea of age is very different."  
  
"All right Mione it's your choice," Harry told her taking a bite of mashed potatoes. Hermione smiled and nodded her head in gratitude.  
  
Soon the tables were cleared and music came on. Hermione got up and wandered over to the head table.  
  
"May I have this dance," she turned around to see her father standing there beaming at her with pride in his eyes.  
  
"Of course ada," Hermione said as he led her to the dance floor. She had danced with her father many times and it had become a custom to give him the first dance.  
  
"You grow more and more beautiful every day little one. You have immortality and I hate to think of the day when I will leave you here alone," Aragorn said sadly.  
  
"Do not think of such things ada for they are far off," Hermione told him. When the song ended they parted and Aragorn went to stand in the corner watching the students enjoying themselves.  
  
Legolas went over to Hermione and kissed her hand as was custom for him and then led her to the dance floor. After a while Hermione called it a night. She went and asked Dumbledore where she would find her quarters.  
  
When she reached her rooms she gasped to see them look like her quarters in Rivendell. Hermione had just gotten out of her dress and into her nightshift and was coming out of the bathroom when the door opened and Legolas came in.  
  
When he saw her standing there he looked confused for a second and then pleased with what he saw.  
  
Hermione smiled lightly at him a red tinge finding a place on her pale cheeks. "What is it," Hermione asked noticing the confusion etched on his brow.  
  
"I was told this was where my quarters were to be," Legolas told her.  
  
"I guess someone has been creating some mischief. Oh well we don't have to worry about sneaking around now do we," Hermione laughed. Legolas gave her a look that said he would never dream of sneaking around. "Yeah sure," Hermione told him giggling.  
  
She walked over to him and kissed him lightly and sweetly on the lips. It was a quick kiss and she pulled back soon. Legolas just moved his hands to her side finding her ticklish spot and tickling her.  
  
"Legolas stop," Hermione said between giggles. "Legolas please," she said again. Finally she got fed up and said, "Legolas please stop it," in elvish. This forced him to stop and he looked embarrassed for a while.  
  
Hermione just shook her head and went over to the bed. Legolas quickly followed and wrapped his arms around her waist. She grinned and fell asleep against him thinking the year was defiantly looking up.  
  
Gryffindor Common Room:  
  
Meanwhile after the quick welcoming ball Ron and Harry had gone back to the common room. Harry went over and sat with Ginny on the couch while Ron paced back and forth in front of the fire. Harry looked at his friend with worry on his face. He had never seen his friend this angry of something.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked him. Ron just turned around in a swift sharp movement proving his anger. Harry swore that if Ron had been a cartoon he'd have had steam coming out from his ears.  
  
"What's wrong, what's wrong," he seethed. "Not only has been Hermione keeping secrets from us she's been off gallivanting with some weirdo who she barely even knows," Ron yelled. Many people in the common room turned to see what the noise was about but upon seeing Ron's glares being thrown in their direction they quickly turned back to what they had been doing.  
  
Ginny took this as an opportunity to pipe up. She was also close with Hermione and was not angry in the least and hadn't been to begin with. She was glad to see Hermione so evidently happy.  
  
"Ronald Arthur Weasly! How dare you say that? She has probably known this man longer than any of us and she obviously loves him! She is happier now that I have seen her in a long time. If you're really her friend you will be happy for her," Ginny was ranting getting out the anger she was feeling for her inconsiderate brother at the moment.  
  
Ron hung his head a little in shame knowing what Ginny said was true but he couldn't help feeling anger. He had loved Hermione for years now and to suddenly learn she was out of his reach was heartbreaking.  
  
"Ron, I know you love her but let it go. She's happy, be the brother she wants you to be. I would suggest you go and apologize to her before you risk losing even that," Harry said to his friend. Ron just nodded and collapsed into an armchair.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she never forgave me," Ron said looking up with a sadness swirling in his eyes.  
  
"She'll forgive you, you know Hermione she can't hold a grudge unless you're a Malfoy," Ginny laughed trying desperately to lighten the mood in the room. Ginny then leaned into Harry resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You know guys that's really sweet and everything but I really don't like seeing my sister and best mate so buddy, buddy," Ron complained to the pair. Ginny just smirked at him her eyes sparkling before leaning in and giving Harry and kiss right on the lips. It was meant just to annoy Ron but before long they completely forgot he was in the room.  
  
Well that was until a loud choking sound was heard and then when the two finally split Ron made a big show of looking like he was puking. Harry couldn't hide the amusement on his face but he tried. Ginny just went up and smacked him a top the head.  
  
"You remember that when you and Lavender are getting cozy," Ginny scolded. At this Harry burst out laughing because it was true. Ron just glared at him as if saying shut up.  
  
"Well I'm off to bed," Ron finally said. Harry nodded to show he was coming too and kissed Ginny on the cheek before running to catch up with Ron. Ginny sighed shook her head and made her way to her dorm.  
  
Hermione and Legolas's room the next morning:  
  
The birds wok Legolas from his sleep and he was surprised to feel something next to him in bed. He looked around and realized that this was not his room back in Mirkwood. In fact he realized it looked a lot like Hermione's room. Hermione, it was then that he recalled the previous day and looked over to see Hermione lying snuggled next to him. He smiled happily at her and then climbed out of the bed careful not to wake her.  
  
He stood and stretched for a little and then went over to the balcony looking at the land and the Forbidden Forest trying to get the feel of this new land.  
  
"You know I'm sure you could go out there but wouldn't you rather attend class with me," a voice asked from inside the room. Legolas just smiled.  
  
"I thought I hadn't woken you," he said shaking his head. "Of course I would much rather attend classes with you but I would also like to learn the land a bit."  
  
"You will," Hermione said moving behind a changing screen that someone had been decent enough to put in the room so that they could each keep their modesty. "Besides I thought you were going to help ada with his class tonight," Hermione asked.  
  
"I will help him with the bow as an extra but I won't be helping him with the sword," Legolas informed her.  
  
"Why not," Hermione asked. "You're a wonderful swordsman." By then she had come out from behind the screen in her full Hogwarts robes with the Gryffindor crest on the chest.  
  
"Ah, I was told that place was for you," Legolas said turning from the balcony to face her. Hermione's face showed her confusion and surprise.  
  
"Ada never mentioned this to me," Hermione told him. Legolas just shook his head.  
  
"Of course he wouldn't. He wanted it to be a surprise for your classmates. He asked me to tell you," Legolas said. "You're beautiful," he told her. Hermione smiled and moved toward his lips pressing them against hers. Before long she felt his tongue on her lips and let him in. After a few minutes that felt like eternity however she pulled away and kissed him on the cheek before walking to the door.  
  
"I'll meet you at breakfast," she told him. "I have some things to take care of." Legolas nodded his understanding of the situation and watched her leave out the door. He sighed and pulled out some Hogwarts robes that had be left. He looked at them in confusion for a minute and then rolled his eyes and went to change.  
  
Great Hall, Breakfast:  
  
Hermione looked around the hall carefully as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table. She had forgotten what an early riser she was but was reminded when she was the only one in the great hall. That was soon changed though as her father walked in. She wasn't surprised that he would be the next to come in. He walked over to her and smiled.  
  
"What are you doing in here by yourself little one? Where is Legolas?" Aragorn asked with concern worried that something had happened.  
  
"Don't worry Ada I asked him to stay in the room for a while because I had some things to take care of. I think he understood it had to do with Harry and Ron. Speaking of the room, did you have anything to do with that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ah, I will admit I did. I trust you two of course if you push it I will move you," Aragorn said. Hermione just smiled in thanks to her father and nodded. He knew she needed him there to keep her spirits up.  
  
When Harry and Ron entered the hall Aragorn gave Hermione a comforting glance and made way to the head table. "Why were you talking to the new teacher," Ron asked sitting down.  
  
Hermione looked at him as if sizing him up. She could see in his eyes that he wanted forgiveness however, and so did not bring up the previous evening.  
  
"I was talking to him because he's my ada," Hermione said beaming proudly.  
  
"Your what," Harry and Ron asked at the same time? Hermione just laughed at their confused expressions and went to explain it to them.  
  
"It means father in elvish," Hermione told them. Harry and Ron looked even more shocked at this bit of news.  
  
By then Legolas had entered the Great Hall and looked to find Hermione. He noticed her sitting with two boys and went over to her. He slipped in next to her and kissed her hand. Hermione just smiled and just rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.  
  
"Harry, Ron, this is Legolas," Hermione told them. Turning to Legolas she directed the next statement at him. "Legolas these are my friends Harry and Ron."  
  
Legolas nodded at the pair. "It is a pleasure to meet the two of you," he told them.  
  
"Same here," Harry said.  
  
Luckily for Hermione the day went on smoothly from there without any unfortunate mishaps unless you count Neville turning his toad Trevor into a pocket watch that he lost. All too soon the new class of defense was drawing near. She had been trained with weapons and they worried her not. No, she was worried to see how her friends and enemies would react to her father as a teacher. She hoped that they would accept him. She also hoped they would accept Legolas as a helper for the bow and Hermione for the sword. It was lucky there was a free period between her last class and defense or else she would not have been able to concentrate and that would have been a new experience for Hermione.  
  
Legolas walked up to Hermione right before the class. "Worry not it will go fine," he told her before slipping in the hall.  
  
"Yeah you can talk," Hermione muttered.  
  
"I heard that," Legolas yelled from inside the hall. Hermione just rolled her eyes and followed him in.  
  
A/N: so what do you think of the second chapter?? Was it any good?? Please review it would be most appreciated. Again if you can help me with the elvish e-mail me at mdemanatee@hotmail.com or mdemanatee@yahoo.com. 


	3. Jokes and Surprises

A loud scream was emitted from Hermione and was coming from her and Legolas' chambers. Legolas was running down the hall with a smirk on his face. He ran into Aragon's classroom and quickly shut the door.

Aragon looked up from the papers he had been reading. "What did you do?" he asked with mild interest knowing the way the two tended to play pranks on each other.

"Nothing really bad," he defended himself. "I just got some help to make it look like an orc was in her shower."

Aragon's head shot up. "Legolas, do you remember a few years back when what was left of the fellowship got together for a reunion of sorts?" Legolas nodded. "I never told you because I didn't want you to worry for no reason but when I returned Hermione was gone. Arwen said that a band of angry orcs had heard about our get together and realized that my family would be left alone. In the middle of the night they took Hermione. I quickly tracked them down and got her back but she has never told me what they did to her."

Legolas did not know how to react. He was angry that this had happened and he was furious at himself thinking of what Hermione must have thought seeing what he thought of as a small prank. He punched to wall to let go of a little bit of his anger and then quickly left the classroom running as fast as he could back to the chambers that he and Hermione shared.

He opened the door and found Hermione silently crying on the bed. She was still in her nightgown telling Legolas that she hadn't bothered to try to get ready for class after he had heard her scream. He quickly joined her on the bed pulling her into his arms and she clung to his neck and started to sob into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry love," Legolas quickly said in elvish as it seemed more appropriate. "So sorry," he repeated again in English. "I didn't know."

"I know," Hermione slowly said her voice hoarse from crying. "You couldn't have known." She gave a half smile for his sake and placed a kiss on his lips.

When they pulled back, Legolas started to rub her cheek. "What did they do to you?"

"Honestly, I don't really feel like talking about it right now. It wasn't pleasant though." Legolas nodded understanding that it would be hard to talk about and that she needed some space.

"Why don't you go get a shower and then we can go down to breakfast?"

"Will it be gone?" she asked referring to the apparition in the shower that had greeted her that morning.

"Yes, it will be. Do you need me to go with you?" Hermione shook her head no. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead before she walked into the bathroom and then he picked up the volume he had been reading. With Hermione living in the same quarters he never had to worry about having nothing to read.

Hermione came out of the bathroom looking much happier than when she went in. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt under her school robes. She picked up her school bag that she had laid by the chair. She knew that she wouldn't have time to come back to her room before she had to go to Potions.

Legolas quickly finished his sentence before marking his spot and loudly closing his book. He grasped Hermione's hand and the walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast in silence. Once they had entered the Hall Legolas made to go sit with Aragon at the Head Table but Hermione pulled on his hand. "Sit with me?" she asked simply and he smiled at her and kissed her cheek in reply. She led the way to the Gryffindor table and took a seat by Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

She sent Harry a knowing look and a smirk at seeing how close to Ginny he was sitting. Harry just rolled his eyes and gave her a look as if to say "You're one to talk."

"You know what I just realized guys? You've never really said what you did this summer. I mean, you are like brothers to me after all."

"I went over to The Burrow," Harry told her. "We pretty much played Quidditch all summer."

"They really did," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "I mean, I like Quidditch a lot more than most girls but it was starting to get kind of boring."

"You were just mad because that meant less time to make out with Harry," Ron teased her. Ginny leant over and smacked him on the head getting an "Ow" from him in reply and he rubbed his head. "That's what you get," Ginny said. Harry and Hermione just laughed and Legolas was still not completely used to the playful attitudes of the group.

Legolas looked around and saw that the Great Hall was quickly emptying. "Time to go to class," he commented getting groans in response. "What's wrong?"

"It's Potions today," Ron said as if that explained everything.

"What's wrong with Potions?" Legolas asked confused. He turned to Hermione waiting for an answer.

"The Professor isn't very nice to us." Hermione said.

"Not very nice?" Ron said in disbelief. "He takes points from us if we breathe the wrong way."

"Which is why we better not be late," Harry said. "Have a good day Gin," he said giving her a kiss. He picked up his school bag and Ron and Hermione quickly followed suit and the three of them and Legolas rushed down to the dungeons.

They found a table in the back of the classroom quickly slipping in. Legolas sat on the end by Hermione just before Professor Snape stormed into the classroom.

"The instructions for the potion are on the board. Get to work," he simply instructed. The Gryffindors scrambled to get going on their Potions while the Slytherins talked and started at a leisurely pace.

Snape looked up about halfway through class to see Legolas casually observing the class. He had just gotten through with yelling at yet another student. "What are you doing in my class?" Snape demanded.

"I'm going with Hermione to all her classes this year," Legolas told him simply.

"You will address me as sir as I am a Professor," Snape said testily.

"Actually, I won't be." Legolas told him. "I have been alive much longer than you and have surely done more for the good of man kind than you. I will not call anyone sir that finds it entertaining to scare children. If anything you should be addressing me with more respect as I am the Prince of Mirkwood. I am not prone to pulling rank but I have heard about you and have seen how you treat your students and believe me. I don't like it. I don't think you deserve anyone's respect and I don't see how Hermione had been putting up with this treatment for so long."

"Miss Granger is a stuck up know-it-all. She needs to be put in her place."

"Hermione is the Princess of Gondor and Rivendell. I guess you were not paying attention at the Opening Feast." He turned to Hermione. "Are you finished with your potion?"

"Yes," Hermione answered somewhat confused.

"Good, bottle it up and we are leaving." Hermione started to do as he said.

"You are not allowed to leave in the middle of class Ms. Granger," Snape told her.

"I am finished Professor and I don't appreciate the way you are treating Legolas." She shoved her potions into his hand, picked up her bag, and swept out of the classroom. Legolas followed her out and slammed the door behind him.

Hermione was waiting for him in the hallway. "Why did you do that? I've only walked out on class once before. Now what am I going to do?" she asked starting to panic.

"I think you already know pretty much everything that is being taught in that class. I'm sure Dumbledore will not allow Snape to kick you out or give you or any of the Gryffindors anymore unfair treatment. He seems like a reasonable man."

"Well, I guess we might as well go visit Ada while we have a couple hours." Hermione said starting to walk off toward Aragon's office.

A familiar figure greeted them in the hallway outside of his door. "Mother," Hermione yelled joyfully. She ran up and gave her a hug.

"Hello Hermione."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"I was getting a little lonely at home so I decided to come for a visit. I can only come for about a week and then I will go back home."

"We'll go ahead and leave you alone with Aragon for now then," Legolas said starting to lead Hermione away.

"Thank you Legolas," Arwen said with a smile. "I will see you later Hermione," she told her daughter with a smile.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had given up on this story but I decided to keep going because I've still been getting reviews for it and I haven't written in about a year. So this is for you guys! I'm sorry this update is so short. I'll think of something even better and longer for the next chapter hopefully. I didn't really get in that many Legolas/Hermione smoochies but that's okay I guess.


End file.
